


Best Friends With Centipede, the Cannibal

by FireFaithe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Hide was in denial before Kaneki raped him, Kaneki's a freak, Lemons, M/M, Seido goes nuts I'm sorry, Smut, Victim - Freeform, just gonna say that now, not for the kindhearted, poor innocent Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaithe/pseuds/FireFaithe
Summary: Honestly, being best friends with the Centipede, the Cannibal was not a good situation.But Hide always denied that he was in that situation.But pain is like dominoes. Once you hit one, they all fall down.And Kaneki is the domino before Hide.So of course, it was inevitable. Hide wasn't able to deny for long.





	1. Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Ghouls, ghouls, cannibals. LOOOOOOOOOOOOL
> 
> That's right, I have no idea what I'm doing this time.
> 
> Random? Yes. Purpose? Not so much.
> 
> P.S. This is a Modern AU. Which means no ghouls, and instead, CANNIBALS! Hannibals, cannibals, what's the difference? The first letter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, but I guess I am that messed up. Actually, further than that.
> 
> Warnings: rape, yaoi, torture, oh gosh, this is not for the lighthearted. Seriously. Like, it's so bad, Seido went insane enough to just keep repeating things. Like, everybody went totally insane, and Hide and Seido lost their minds, literally. Seido's mind ran off, and I guess the Centipede ate a piece of Hide's brain. I'm not kidding. Lighthearted, turn around and never come back.
> 
> ... I'm still not sure what the difference is between mature and explicit but oh well.

Kaneki had been missing for ten whole days. I hadn't been able to find him on my own, and I felt pathetic for that.

Especially since he came back.. in this condition.

"Kaneki?" He looked up from his book, his eyes dull. They'd been like that since he came back, and his hair was white. His nails were black, and his left eye was the same color. In the middle of that eye was a red pupil, and veins were showing both in the eye and around it. His entire body was pale, and he had scratches all over.

To say the least, he looked horrible. Like he was dead.

"A-Are you sure you're alright? You.. aren't looking so hot.. Are you even eating right?" He merely stared at me.

Another thing that had changed since Kaneki came back- he did not speak. I mean, he wasn't much of a talker in the first place, but.. this is just..

This is way beyond him being a shy introverted nerd.

"Yes," his now-raspy voice finally came out after a few long seconds. That was another thing that had changed- his voice was raspy and totally different from before.

It really was like he was a totally different person.

If his face wasn't the same, and if he wasn't so obsessed with the same books, I would've wondered if the boy before me was just an impostor.

Plus, he does have all of Kaneki's passwords. Kaneki doesn't tell ANYONE his passwords, even if his life depended on it. Seriously.

One time, Touka-chan, a waitress at Anteiku, had literally threatened Kaneki for one of his passwords, and Kaneki had refused like the little wimp he was (He's so cute!! >//< ). I still don't know why she was wanting his password, but Kaneki didn't even give it to her when she punched him.

Like I had suspected, it was just a bluff, not that Kaneki knew.

"Kaneki.. I'm really bored, please talk to me.." He just stared at me. "Pleeeaaase.. I don't even care if you just babble about your weird books, just please talk to me!!" He said nothing.

Okay, something is definitely wrong. He didn't even defend his weird books!!

WHAT HAPPENED TO KANEKI?!!!!!!

Even though I badly wanted to know what had made Kaneki so bad, he hadn't answered me no matter how many times I asked.

What I did know was that he was kidnapped. I mean, why else would he be gone for ten days and suddenly come back like THIS? And obviously, he escaped.

What if his kidnapper tries to come back for him? Is that why he's not telling me- did he make a deal?

'I won't tell anything about this place, and you'll let me live my normal life' or something like that?

"Kaneki, PLEEEAAASE...!!" I begged, "Talk to me, say SOMETHING!! I don't even care if you speak about the weirdest or grossest thing on the earth, just TALK to me!!" He merely stared, but then he turned his head past my shoulder. "?" I followed his gaze, seeing the television.

"Yet another attack from the cannibal, Centipede. The victim this time was an eighteen-year-old boy named Daichi Tsubasa, attacked in his own home. As with the other victims, a centipede was crawling around the scene, and only the hair and the kidney of the victim were left. Possibly one of the creepiest serial killers Tokyo has seen. Today we have a CCG agent with us to give us his opinion. Amon Koutaru, you are an investigator in the 20th Ward. Have you ever seen something so violent? What are you doing to catch this monster?"

"The 20th Ward is usually peaceful. It's rare for such danger to be in this Ward, which means many of the investigators are not used to the vulgarity. I, however, being from the Main Office, am actually used to such vulgar acts. I have seen worse, although the Centipede is very dangerous, possibly the worst Tokyo has ever seen. We are trying our best to track him. Rest assured, we will find the Centipede and arrest him. He can't elude us forever."

"The Centipede is even worse than the Owl?"

"I believe he could definitely get worse than the Owl. The quicker we apprehend him, the better. The Centipede could certainly get way worse than the Owl. If anyone has any information, the CCG would deeply appreciate if they report that knowledge to us."

"I've heard that the Centipede is quite messy and leaves many things behind. Is that true? Wouldn't that make it easier to find him?"

"Yes, the Centipede does, in fact, leave many things behind. He is quite unorganized. He leaves his saliva all over the crime scene. We suspect he licks the floor clean of the blood, as his kill must be quite messy on its own. He's a nasty criminal. And yes, normally, leaving such a mess of yourself would normally make it easy for us to find the criminal, but the Centipede is a type unlike any other, it would seem. His cells are slightly different from that of a human. Some even believe he's not human, which would mean he is actually not committing acts of cannibalism. I, myself, believe that he is an evolved human, in a wicked sorts. Just shows how we shouldn't try to make ourselves better."

"Is that so? How scary..."

"Yes, it is. Some of us worry whether he can even die. As you know, in addition to the kidney, centipede, hair, and saliva, there are ten fingers and ten toes left behind each time. For whatever reason, the Centipede cuts off his own limbs each time and leaves them behind. The CCG suspects he bites them off, considering they're always covered in saliva."

"Wait, those fingers and toes aren't the victims'?"

"No. The DNA shows that they are from the same person who left the saliva, and not the victim. Which means his toes and fingers grow back."

"How creepy...!! But wait, you already said that his DNA is slightly different from a human's. Isn't it possible, then, that he just has a lot of fingers and toes?"

"Technically, yes, but there were witnesses of the Centipede this time. Daichi Tsubasa was eaten out of his home, and he still lived with his parents. Upon hearing his screams, his parents had woken up and ran in."

"They saw their son being eaten?"

"Yes. It's horrifying, but because of that, we now know what the Centipede looks like. That's actually what I'm here for, to give the sketch they provided. I am very grateful to Mr. and Mrs. Tsubasa. This new development should help our investigation greatly," Amon Koutaru gave a sketch to the news reporter. "If anyone sees this man, report it to the CCG immediately."

"Oh.. Creepy, huh?" I looked back at Kaneki. He had a soft light in his eyes, but I think it was just the reflection of the light above us.

The Centipede. A cannibal that had been attacking lately. He mostly targeted black-haired eighteen or nineteen year old boys.

Me and Kaneki are nineteen-year-old boys.

And Kaneki used to be black-haired.

It scares me a little. But we shouldn't be attacked.

I hope the CCG finds the Centipede soon.

Kaneki was still gazing at the television, and I glanced back over at it. The sketch was now on the screen.

He had a mask, so you couldn't see his face very well. But he had white hair, which not many have. Dyed? Or natural? He looks like he's around eighteen or nineteen.

So that's why he attacks that age range.. But what about the black hair?

"Um, Kaneki, look, the Centipede has your eye condition," I pointed at the television awkwardly. I chuckled nervously, turning my head back to him as his gaze shifted to me.

Why does Kaneki.. have unnervingly similarities to the Centipede..?

Is it really possible for anyone else to have that strange black eye with a red pupil? I mean, really?

"Hey, Kaneki.. you're not.. the Centipede, right..?" He stared at me, not giving me an answer. "This would be a really great time to speak, you know. Okay? Tell me you're not the Centipede." He stared at me with those dull eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

The Centipede.. started attacking.. when Kaneki.. came home.. The first victim of the Centipede.. wasn't very eaten.. He was a big man, in a strange place. A place that seemed to have been holding someone there. That was why the CCG thought the Centipede had been kidnapped, and that triggered him to be a cannibal.

Kaneki was kidnapped.

Kaneki.. looks like the Centipede.

But it can't be true, right?

"Kaneki?" I smiled nervously as Kaneki stood up. The people around us that had been watching the t.v. were now staring at us in fear, on their phones.

Calling the CCG.

"Hey, Kaneki, come on! You're not the Centipede!"

"Hide," he spoke, and my name sounded dead on his tongue.

The first time he'd said my name since he came back.. Honestly, I think I'd rather he never said it.. considering it sounds so.. so dead and lifeless.

"K-Kaneki?"

Kaneki walked out, and I could only shift my eyes to follow him, not sure what to think.

That was the last time I saw Kaneki at Anteiku.

\-----------------------

I was friends with someone who was now suspected to be the Centipede.

Being a messenger at the CCG, that did not bode over well.

"Kaneki CAN'T be the Centipede though!" I persisted, every fiber of my being rejecting the truth.

"He fits the description, Nagachika," Amon-san replied sternly, "No one except your friend has such an eye as the Centipede. Now just tell us what you know."

"Kaneki isn't the Centipede!!" I cried, my feet swaying crazily underneath me. "Kaneki is an innocent, stupid, shy bookworm!! He'd never do something so horrible!! He could never kill someone! He could never eat someone! He's not the Centipede!!"

Kaneki.. can't be.. the Centipede..

Amon's P.O.V.

Nagachika was a good kid. He was pure and happy, a rarity these days. I felt bad interrogating him over his friend, but it was needed.

He knew the Centipede best.

If we didn't know him so well, he'd be locked up.

But it's obvious that I'm not going to get anything out of him. He's denying that his friend is the Centipede, poor boy.

And Nagachika is stubborn. I won't get anything out of him except cries of refusal.

He doesn't believe, and he won't believe. He's too stubborn.

"Kaneki's not the Centipede! He can't be!" Nagachika continued to cry out as I stood up, taking my coat, and left the room.

"It's no use," I shook my head, "Nagachika will deny it until it's in his face. Let's just work on trying to get the Centipede on our own. We can find out his normal tendencies even without Nagachika. It's not like Nagachika is the only person who knew the Centipede."

"What are we going to do about him though?" Akira stared at the one-sided mirror.

"Deal with him later. There's only one way we can help him past this, and that's to capture the Centipede."

"Are you sure we should leave him alone?" Seido inquired nervously.

"? What do you mean?"

"The Centipede tends to attack black-haired boys his age. Whatever reason he has that preference, he attacks those that seem close to him. Isn't it possible for the Centipede to try and attack Nagachika? He may not be black-haired, but he's still mostly Centipede's type."

"The Centipede won't be allowed to. There are enough agents here, and he won't even be allowed in the front without handcuffs."

"You said it yourself, Amon-san- the Centipede is dangerous. Are we sure those agents can handle him if he comes?"

Seido is really worried..

"Alright, if you want, you can stay here," I finally decided. Seido gulped.

"Hai. Thank-you, sir." He scurried into the interrigation room, and I turned back to Akria. We left in search of the Centipede.

The Centipede's P.O.V.

"You should've been more careful. Now you can't hide anywhere because they all know your EYE. It's not exactly hard to make the connection- you're the only one with such an eye."

"Then I change my eye."

"Pathetic! You can't CHANGE your eye! It's permanent! Just like your insanity, just like your body, just like your hunger!"

"Then I cover my eye."

"Like you tried to cover your insanity and hunger? How did that do for you? They'll find out, Kaneki-kun. No matter what. Besides, what is there to live for anymore? Let's do a 'Last Act', Kaneki-kun."

"Already planned on it."

"Hehe, that's good.. Long gone is that foolish boy. That's right, you have to destroy everything in your way. Don't care for anything. Just eat, eat, and eat."

"Hai.. I'll eat, eat, and eat."

"What are you planning for him, Kaneki-kun?"

"Once I can get to him.. I've got a whole thing planned," I smiled. "He might die of pleasure before he can even feel the pain."

Auh.. he.. he loves me. So he won't regret it one bit, being friends with a tortured psycho.

"He loves me. He's everything to me. As my 'Last Act'.. it'll be the perfect Session."

"That's right, Kaneki-kun.. Accept the monster you are.. and go out with a bang."

"Mm-hmm. It sure will be a bang."

"I look forward to it.. Kaneki-kun's Last Act, fufufufu.."

"My Last Act," I repeated. I snickered, "Kukukuku.."

I can't wait. Finally, I can show him what happened to me. What I've become.

I can't wait.


	2. The 'Last Act' (Lemons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki arrives and begins his 'Last Act' on Hide, in front of Seido-kun.

I kept denying it, even though I knew it was true. Seido-san sat across from me, worried.

"Nagachika, are you alright? Please calm down," he said politely. But I continued to sway my feet with my head in my hands.

Kaneki canNOT be the Centipede! He just can't!

"Kukuku.. That was a nice snack~"

My head snapped up, and I saw Kaneki smiling brightly at me, blood all over him. He was licking the blood off his fingers.

"Wha--?!!" Seido fumbled with his phone, but it was no use, I knew.

"Did you provide that for me, Hide~?" my name sounded like poison on his bloody tongue, and I shivered. "How sweet~ Thank-you for the meal~" he purred, "Now is the main course~!"

"Please.. don't eat me," I squeaked.

"Don't worry, Hide, that's a long while from now~! First is the bang~! Kukuku.." he let his hand fall to his side, and he walked up to me. He had no mask, which meant it was obvious that Centipede was Kaneki.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Eat, eat, and eat~ Centipedes~ Centipedes everywhere~ 1000 minus seven is what~? 993~ 986~" he purred, stopping in front of me. "979~ 972~" he played with my hair. "965~ 958~ 951~ 944~" he finally let go of my hair, a few strands falling to the floor since he had been grabbing it a little too hard. I twitched, feeling something scratch my head.

But.. But he already took his hand away.. didn't he?

"What.. What did you put on my head..?"

"Centipedes~ Crawling in your ear~" he cooed, pulling a centipede out of his own ear. I shook. "Hurts, blood, an indescribable sound~" he chanted, grabbing my hair once more. I stared in fear at the centipede, which was moving in the air, its butt held tightly by Kaneki's pointer finger and thumb. Kaneki's hand, the centipede in tow, neared my ear, and his other hand yanked my head to the side, making me cringe. I opened my eyes to stare in horror at the centipede he was dumping into my ear. "Where was I? You can't stop counting. 937~ 930~ 923~" he purred, pushing the centipede fully in, and my whimpering and sobbing turned to screams.

"Amon-san!!" I heard Seido-san cry with my other ear, "Th--The Centipede!! --- I--I can't calm down!! The Centipede!! The Centipede's here!!!" his eyes were wide, shaking with fear.

Finally, my brain seemed to start working again, and I tried to push Kaneki away, but he wouldn't budge!

"Ka--Kaneki, please!!" I cried, "Please don't do this!! Please stop!!"

"916~" Kaneki paid no mind to my pleads, his hands starting to wander down my body "Nine hundred- yes, I know. Yes, that's what I'm doing."

Huh? He isn't the one on the phone, is he?

"Yes, it will be very fun. Uh-huh. I want him.." Kaneki's own eyes were void of sanity, and I felt like the only sane person in the room.

It was a horrible feeling that broke the world to let me fall into an endless pit of darkness. Even that doesn't explain the terror.

"Please!! Help!! Stop!!" I cried, and the feeling only got bigger. It made a void in my chest. An empty void that destroyed me.

After that, my memory starts to fail. I can't search into that moment. Whether I refuse to really look or if it's just gone, I don't really know.

But I really don't remember anything after that.

Seido's P.O.V.

I watched with horror, trembling, not knowing what to do. Amon-san's voice was in my head, but it was just blubbers. He was speaking to me through the phone, but I could hear and understand none of it. My mind had shut down.

My eyes were watching, but my brain was not, as the Centipede began to rip Nagachika's clothing, and I couldn't move. My body was there, but my brain seemed to have disappeared, along with my soul.

I.. I still feel.. horrible to this day.. for not being.. able to.. do anything..

It's MY fault.. that it happened the way it did..

I should've pushed Amon-san to stay with us. I should've pushed through the drained insanity I had gone under. I should've saved Nagachika..

...

I'm ashamed to say I didn't.

The Centipede just continued purring numbers as he pumped Nagachika's d*ck. Nagachika's eyes were wide, staring at me with that fear. Tears started to rip themselves from his eyes.

I still didn't do anything.

He was looking at me like he was wanting me to save him. Like he expected me to. Like he was begging, 'oh, Seido-san, please. Please help me.'

And I still couldn't do anything.

The Centipede mouthed Nagachika, and I gasped, free of the horrifying, terrifying trance I'd been put under, able to finally not see those eyes that stared back at me, begging for help..

I panted, my hands on my legs, sweat pouring down my face. I was leaned over, and I couldn't will myself to get back up, to face that horror again.

But I still heard the sounds.

Maybe that's why I looked back up- the muffled screams and the soft moans that laid under them.

I glanced back up, staring at the head of white, feeling so relieved that I didn't have to stare at those eyes.

I am so ashamed.

I am so f*cking ashamed.

"Oh, Hide," the Centipede purred as he let up, "You taste so good. You taste so great! You taste perfect! Amazing! I- hey, he's mine. Mine, and only mine," he growled, "Not yours! He's MY friend! MY lover! F*ck you! Grr.."

The Centipede backed up again, and I barely had the time to look down. I barely escaped being caught by those eyes.

I heard more ripping. I guess my hearing was heightened in that time of peril, because I even heard nails scratching against skin.

I glanced up, not even daring to look at those eyes. I stared at Nagachika's bare chest, where black-nailed fingers were caressing. Beads of blood started to pool, and my mind was temporarily taken over by blood. Blood dripped down my vision, and I was barely able to snap out of it before the red completely took over.

Then I snapped into action.

I don't know what pushed me. As I said before, I was just a body. My mind was gone. I was senseless.

I think I roared. I'm not sure. But I ran over to them, trying desperately to pull the Centipede off of my coworker. I think I yelled. Yelled for him to stop. I don't know.

Nagachika was still crying, trying to push the Centipede off himself.

I think he growled. I was knocked back. I think I conked out for a second. I think I woke up with foam in my mouth. My head had hit the wall, so I guess.. it's no wonder..

The Centipede had gone right back to his activities after shoving me.

I watched with exhaustion as the Centipede took Nagachika's mouth into his own once more, grabbing and scraping and squeezing Nagachika's c*ck.

My brain was dead again.

I couldn't move.

The Centipede started to rip Nagachika's penis off, but he stopped, and I think he said 'oops'.

Nagachika was screaming.

Crying.

Sobbing.

Desperately fighting the Centipede, but his strength was diminishing. I think..

The Centipede let up a little, kneeling on the floor. He touched every millimeter of Nagachika's body. Black started to drip into my vision. I wasn't sure why.

The door slammed open, snapping me back into reality. I think I gasped. I may have shouted. I had jerked forward.

I think my body was shaking as I turned to the door. Amon-san and Akira were there.

Stars sparkled in front of them.

"A..Amon-sa..n.."

I conked out. I don't know what happened next.


	3. The Result of Dominoes Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and Akira save both Takizawa and Hide, but Hide and Kaneki will never be the same. What exactly happened to the two of them though?

Akira's P.O.V.

As soon as Seido called Amon, we ran back to the CCG. Millions were dead, eaten. When we entered the interrogation room, Seido was sitting right next to the doorway, seeming disoriented. Foam dribbled down his chin, and his eyes were wide with fear and insanity.

"A..Amon-sa..n.."

In front of us sat Hideyoshi Nagachika in the nude. His penis had a rip in the base, and blood pooled against his chest. Tears streamed his cheeks like waterfalls. The Centipede had his hands dug into Nagachika's scalp.

"Who are you?" the Centipede snapped, "I don't have time for more snacks! I'm eating my meal! Leave! And take that disgusting rat with you!"

I glanced at Seido. His eyes were fogged, void of life. I assumed he was unconscious.

"Kaneki, please.." Nagachika begged, sobbing, "Please stop, Kaneki.. oh Kaneki, please stop.."

The Centipede's hands caressed Nagachika's face, and he blew air behind Nagachika's ear.

"Oh, Hide.. you're so very perfect.. Do you know that? You're the best meal I could ever wish for. Nee, does this feel good? Does it?" Nagachika seemed to be choking on his own sobs as the Centipede practically groped his face.

"Get away from Nagachika, Centipede," Amon glared, "You don't want to hurt your best friend, do you?"

"Hurt him?!" the Centipede laughed, "What are you talking about?!! Me and Hide are having a great time!! You three are the ones ruining our special alone time," he hissed, "We're supposed to be alone! That's why it's called ALONE time!!"

"Centipede, he's not having the least bit of fun. Look at him. He's crying. You're hurting him," Amon sternly tried to reason with the insane cannibal.

"You don't know the first thing about Hide!! What do you know?!!"

"I know that Nagachika there is not having fun. So step away from him. You have injured both Nagachika and Takizawa. I would appreciate if you didn't go any further."

"He's mine!!" the Centipede possessively hugged Nagachika, hissing at us, "Leave us alone!! Hide is mine!! Mine!! He doesn't belong to you or anyone else!!"

"He is his own. And he'll choose who his lover is willingly. So please, let him go. We're not going to take him. We just want everyone to be safe. He isn't ours, and he never will be. Okay?"

The Centipede seemed wary to trust us.

"H-He's mine..! You guys can't take him!!"

"We won't," Amon assured him, "He isn't ours."

".." the Centipede's lip quivered, "H-Hide loves me.. He would never abandon me.. E-Even if you tried to take him.. he'd stay with me.. I..I'm sure of it..!"

"That's great that you're so close, but Nagachika is injured. He needs to be treated right away. He could die, Centipede." That seemed to finally knock some sense into the insane boy.

"H-Hide..? D-Dead..?! B-Before I..Before I eat him?!! No!! No!! I won't allow it!!"

"Then let us take him to the nearest hospital."

".." the Centipede's lip quivered.

"We'll allow you to come with us, but you'll need to wear handcuffs. Okay?"

".. I.. I'll do anything.. f..for Hide.. for Hide.."

"Okay. Then, step away from Nagachika, and we'll put these on you, okay?" Amon got out some handcuffs.

"I.. I.." Centipede stared at the handcuffs, his eyes wide with insanity. "O..okay.. b..but.. Hide'll.. I won't let Hide be.. hurt.."

"We don't want him hurt either."

"Ha..Hai.."

Centipede hesitantly stepped away from Nagachika, and Amon handcuffed him. Amon then turned his attention to Nagachika.

"Nagachika? Nagachika, are you alright?"

Hide stared at Amon, his eyes almost as foggy as Seido's. "A..mon..sa..n? Where.. Where is.. Kane.."

"It's no use, Amon. I don't think he's fully conscious."

"I guess you're right.. Can you call an ambulance, Akira?"

"Sure thing," I replied smoothly, taking out my phone to call.

"Nagachika? We're going to take you to a hospital, alright? Can you stand?" Amon helped him up. As soon as Amon let go of him though, his knees buckled. "Nagachika!" Amon helped him up again. He glanced around. "His clothes are ripped.. We'll have to wait for the ambulance to get him clothed.."

Amon pulled Nagachika's left arm over his shoulder and started walking out of the room. Centipede followed closely, fear and worry spread across his face. I followed them, grabbing Seido.

Soon after, an ambulance came, and both Seido and Nagachika were hauled in.

\-------------------------

All of the investigators that fought - or rather, that was hardly a fight - Kaneki Ken, a.k.a. the Centipede, were pronounced dead on the scene. Seido Takizawa and Hideyoshi Nagachika were the only survivors. However, they certainly could've been added to the count had Amon Koutaru and Akira Mado not arrived.

Seido Takizawa unknowingly saved Nagachika Hideyoshi's life.

They all had regrets, but these were the facts: Hideyoshi Nagachika - and Seido Takizawa - would've been dead had Seido not called Amon Koutaru and Akira Mado, and the same result would've occurred if they had not arrived when they did.

Nagachika was in a coma the hospital for quite a while, and Kaneki Ken refused to leave his side even though he was admitted to an asylum. Mental doctors came often to assess Kaneki's mental state and try to help. It came out that Kaneki Ken had been afflicted himself.

Eventually, Nagachika woke up, but he was never the same. He went to many different 'circles' with Kaneki Ken, but none sufficed for either of them. Therapists and the like also did not work. Both of them were admitted to a mental asylum, Kaneki for obvious reasons, and Nagachika for depression. Even after being admitted to the same mental asylum as Ken, both of them were able to weave out of their confinement. Nagachika always found ways to injure himself despite their precautions, and Kaneki always found ways to come crawling back to Nagachika.

The two created many incidents that only affected themselves in their time at the asylum.

Luckily for Kaneki Ken, Nagachika did not push him away from himself. He allowed Ken to stay near for reasons unknown. Some assume it had something to do with Kaneki having been abused to the point of insanity. Others claim it was the result of a long friendship. Some even claim it was an odd form of Stockholm's Syndrome.

Either way though, both Kaneki, the Cannibalistic Centipede, and Nagachika, his final victim and coincidentally his best friend, were damaged eternally from the pain they endured.

It just went to show you, pain falls like dominoes. And they just don't stop until everything has fallen.


End file.
